Artemis Snaps!
by DarkSwordAngel
Summary: Artemis FInally Gets evil and lets loose death on area 51 with an evil killer robot (think of gundam wing)The elves move in, and his join the fray....


WARNING: This Fic has a lot a lot A LOT of violence in it. Which is good for all you violent people. But bad for the jewish if hitlers reading. (joking) its actually a good old dose of violence for the irrational crazy person – hey, stop staring.

ANOTHER WARNING: This is my first fic. Don't be too hurtful....

AND YET, ANOTHER WARNING: I am bad at spelling.

ONCE AGAIN, ANOTHER WARNING (amid lage amounts of yelling and profanity) : A LOT OF COARSE LANGUAGE (SHUT THE FK UP!!!)

Chapter 1 : SNAPPED...

"DIE YOU STUPID MOFO!!!! GRRR" artemis said amid sounds of gunfire. Now this isn't him actually shooting, its his new crazed remote robot wreaking havoc in area 51, a work of his incredible genious. Anyway.... BTW Butler isn't here so that would explain..

Artemis was now sitting in a virtual battlesuit controlling his weapon of destruction. An explanation: at this teens disposal was: dual flamethrowers, dual miniguns (those evil things that have several barrels and shoot) and for the hell of it, heavy missile launcher and a katana for fun!! Anyways, while the destruction was reigning supreme, at another place, the fairies were having a debate of their own.....

Back At the LEP command center, the elves were watching arty mercilessly slaughter hapless marines one by one with a toothpick gun, while drinking and betting on the amount of deaths. (irrational, I know, but anyhows.)

Amid all the violence, in the control room, root, holly, and folay were having their own discussion on weather they should end the slaughter....

Folay: aww, its fun watching those idiots die....

Holly: yes, but that pasty faced mud weasel is murdering innocent people, we have to stop him!

Root: ENOUGH! This has gone far enough. Folay, see if you can stop the 'mech by remote, if not, we'll step in.

Folay: spoil sport.....(walks away grumbling)

Holly was now standing next to cmdr root, talking about what the hell they think made our usually peaceful artemis fowl.

Holly: well he could've just gotten sick of the way those americans act?

Root: no, that boys just a loose cannon ready to blow, and today he blew.

Holly: maybe a Memory modification??, some of his former (**coughs)** friends could've done it after us......

Root: no way. That cant be done-

"but artemis copied our technology with the cube, and even outdid us with the eternity code....

"yes, but what makes you think his contacts can do the same...?"

Holly: the fact that some of us almost got captured by them!!

Root: alright, take a squad up and check it out, then report back with the situation ( at this time, he was beginning to think that it could be a brain bug, but thought nothing more of it)

So with this, holly left the command center with her squad, to take an excruatingly long shuttle ride to the surface.....

On The Surface: artemis was now surveying the damage around him that he created the space of an hour. Around him were 40 or so soldiers with toothpicks sticking out of them, and sliced to pieces (crazy weapons hey ---I thought of them (laughs insanely)) also, there was a slight issue with the now coming storm, of which he just ruined, and area 51 just initialized its defenses (not real life) which were plasma cannons, mounted miniguns, rocket launchers, and the odd landmine, but was still initializing, with artemis blissfully unaware of this going on

And now his machine of destruction was now covered in blood, chasing a jeep attempting to run away (hehe, cowards!!) and was looking like something out of neon genisis evangaleion..... Quite evil, ey!! This was all happy and jolly, but little did he know that a lep squad was just a few hours away, and worse is, that the us army were been called in full force, and the drone of apaches and blackhawks, along with the jets (raptors, tomcats, eagles, and hornets...) and was totally unaware of this, still mutilating a body by inscribing a smiley face in a marines back.... (see end for aircraft info) Also, artemis was now having trouble controlling some of the minor functions (hehe, yep, its folay) and was beginning to think if this was such a good thing after all.....

TO Be Continued!!! (im a spoilsport, yes I know... HAHA)

Soooooo, how was that, im gonna do more soon, ill have about 1-2 a week

So R&R good peeps!!

Send me an email if you want to at dissthefatman (at)

Also, a thing on the jets: F22 raptor F15 eagle : F14 tomcat F18 hornet (this is nerdish I know, but who says that's a bad thing!!


End file.
